The Snowy Forest's Gifts
The Ice Crystal series of limited edition Equipment such as Ice Crystal Ring (氷晶の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Lamb's Ear's Seal Stone / ワタチョロギの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Lamb's Ear's Re-Seal Stone / ワタチョロギの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev48-eventscreen.jpg|1st Half Event Screen ev39-eventscreen2.jpg|2nd Half Event Screen ev39-gacha.jpg|Event Gacha The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs Christmas Presents to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps The chests in this event's maps are stockings. This remained true even when it became a republished event. Elementary 1 *English: With a Heart-Racing Costume *Japanese: ドキドキの衣装で *Note: The title implies that the costume is arousing and enticing. Intermediate 1 *English: Meeerry Christmas *Japanese: メェ～リィ・クリスマス *Note: メェー (mee) comes from Lamb's Ear's signature sheep-like cry. It would be called bleating in English and is transliterated something like baa, but in Japanese the same cry is heard like meeh. The pun-loving Purslane combines "Merry Christmas" with Lamb's Ear's speech tick. High Class 1 *English: Joy to You *Japanese: あなたに幸福を Top Class 1 *English: Assault at Dawn *Japanese: 明け方の強襲 Elementary 2 *English: Let's Get Back Our Presents *Japanese: プレゼントを取り戻せ Intermediate 2 *English:It's Not Me *Japanese: 私じゃありません *Reference: The face of Dancing Lady Orchid's partner, Maidoari at the upper-right. The text below says カフ, the sound of snarfing something down, and ウマ meaning "Delicious!" A slice of cake is on the right side. This map references an old Flower Knight Theater skit where Maidoari was given a cake to eat. High Class 2 *English: In the Fiercely Blowing Windy Snow *Japanese: 吹きすさぶ雪の中で Top Class 2 *English: The Gifts of the Snow Falling Forest *Japanese: 雪降る森の贈り物 Bonus Stages The bonus stages are the same for the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. Elementary: Preparation Before the Festival *Japanese: 祝祭前の準備 Intermediate: Preparation Before the Festival *Japanese: 祝祭前の準備 High Class: Preparation Before the Festival *Japanese: 祝祭前の準備 Summonable Bonus Stages Santa's Errand Runner *Japanese: サンタのおつかい *Costs 10 Snow Stones. Christmas Meeting Place In Preparing *Japanese: クリスマス会場準備中 *Costs 20 Snow Stones. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Christmas Presents) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events